1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Need for the Invention
Many persons, particularly elderly and disabled persons, often desire to have an accessory, such as a foot rest, which can be used in a variety of ways. In one usage, a person might wish to elevate the foot or both feet in order to alleviate a physical condition, such as pain that is occasioned by having the foot occupy a restrained position for a prolonged period of time. In other usages, the foot rest can provide a suitable support when the person is seated or is in a position where such support is desired.
The prior art provides a number of footrest. One type is provided by a frame that is inserted into separated slots of a plate, but this arrangement is not adjustable in height or width.
Other solutions have been proposed which typically are complex and costly.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a support that is inexpensive and simple to construct and can meet the requirements of persons who wish to adjustably support body appendages such as legs in order to satisfy a physical or exercise requirement.